


[ART] Brats Don't Get Knees

by julchen_in_red



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2020-10-30 04:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20808233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julchen_in_red/pseuds/julchen_in_red
Summary: First uttered in frustration in September 2018. For a pair of paper dolls, the boys have a lot of opinions about how they want their limbs positioned. I was working on a fic illustration and had a pose in mind that they simply refused to get into. I fought with them for hours, then gave up and cut them both simple straight legs, muttering, "Fine,bebrats. Brats don't get knees!"





	[ART] Brats Don't Get Knees

**Author's Note:**

> First uttered in frustration in September 2018. For a pair of paper dolls, the boys have a lot of opinions about how they want their limbs positioned. I was working on a fic illustration and had a pose in mind that they simply refused to get into. I fought with them for hours, then gave up and cut them both simple straight legs, muttering, "Fine, _be_ brats. Brats don't get knees!"


End file.
